


Touch

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tactile, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could see how much Wilson wanted to touch him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

He could see how much Wilson wanted to touch him. Wilson was a highly tactile person, offering comfort, reassurance, expressing himself through physical contact.

And House, was not.

House was a man of intellect. He expressed himself through words and actions, and shied away from almost all human touch.

Respecting that, Wilson rarely if ever made direct physical contact with him, except in moments of extremity. Instead, House watched him find a million tiny ways to touch him incidentally, innocently.

As a mark of respect for the creativity he demonstrated in this, House always let him get away with it.


End file.
